Double Vision
by The Bunny Empress
Summary: Narcissa was hit was a strange curse when she was pregnant and her child came out weirdly; two souls in one body. One was Draco's, the other is his sister, Charra's. Narcissa and Draco hides Charra from their hated father during their childhood. But, when Hogwarts arrive, Charra wants to attend. What will happen? Will their secret be revealed? *Up for Adoption*


**Oh look! Another bunny... oops.**

* * *

"Congratulations, Lady Malfoy, it's a—huh?"

Narcissa gripped the edge of the bed, sweating madly and glaring at the mediwitch.

"What do you mean by "huh?". Is it a boy or a girl?" She shut her eyes and the pain started to ease away.*

"I-I'm not sure. The baby keeps... shifting?" The mediwitch asked in uncertain tones. Narcissa felt her anger rise, but fought to hide it. And she succeeded... partially.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She's definitely been asking that too much in the past hour. Is this woman even qualified to help give birth? She must ask Lucius to do something about it. That is, if she doesn't _murder_ him first. What kind of husband gets queasy at the sight of a child being born?! And she could tell that while it was true... it was also an excuse. He wasn't even in the building.

The nurse handed Narcissa the baby and she stared. The baby was indeed... _shifting_. The face stayed about the same, but their were definite differences. And she could definitely tell the baby was shifting genders as well.

"What in the world?" Narcissa breathed. What was happening? It has never happened before, to her knowledge. Then, the baby in her arms stopped changing, staying as a boy.

When the child was shown to Lucius a few hours later, the shifting of the child was never mentioned. Lucius only nodded at her told her to call the boy "Draco Lucius" because leaving again. The Dark Lord had requested him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lucius was out of the house again—he was almost never home. Narcissa stared at her three week old son as he began to shift again. This time, when the shifting ended, the baby stayed as a girl. And she stayed that way for the entire week Lucius was gone.

Narcissa decided to name the girl and have her become a second child. And she was happy with her decision because, a few days later, when Lucius once again left, the baby became a girl again. And she never once told her husband about the shifting.

The girl's name was Charra Black.**

* * *

"Charra Black!" McGonagall called out. A little girl with short black hair and grey eyes nervously stepped out. She desperately wanted to go to Slytherin. After all, that's where she was sure Draco was going. And if he was going there, she didn't want to make it hard for him. But, personally, she really wanted to go to...

Charra sat on the stool waited as the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes. The whispers of the students talking about her name annoyed her greatly. There was _nothing_ wrong the Black name! Some of the people were terrible, but some were great! Like Phineas Black, one of the former Headmasters.

 _"Ah! What is this?"_ An unfamiliar voice in her head made her jump. _"I'm the Sorting Hat!"_ The hat said, answering the question she was thinking of. _"Hm... it said. Two souls in the same body? How did that come about? And happy with the arrangement? Unheard of!"_

 _"Just go on with the Sorting, Hat!"_ Another voice in Charra's head called out. Charra thanked Draco for interrupting the thing before—

 _"Don't call my a thing, girly!"_ The hat cried indignantly. _"But, he's right, let's move along. Hm... strong loyalties, Hufflepuff maybe? No, no, maybe not... only loyal to your Mother and 'brother'. Ravenclaw? No, you have no thirst for knowledge. Slytherin? It should be considered. Your switching game with your brother is very tricking and sneaking, but you're not usually the one who does the switching, are you? Ah, but Gryffindor! Such a strong sense of adventure! And you have lots of courage there, coming to Hogwarts where you might discovered!"_

 _"I thought so,"_ Draco said, before congratulating Charra the same time she tried to protest and the same time the Hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whispers broke out again when some of the students discussed about _another_ Black joining Gryffindor. One was already legendary enough.

Charra headed towards the house she secretly wanted and felt sort of nervous. While she had kinda wanted this, she also felt bad. Slytherin would have helped Draco act as the "perfect child" for Lucius. Being Gryffindor meant that Draco would have to shift back to himself among Gryffindors at some point. And that was outright suspicious!

Charra wove between the House Tables before she Shifted into Draco when she was sure no one was looking. No one saw her and the people at Gryffindor were too busy chatting quietly with their friend, listening to two red-heads she recognized as Fred and George Weasley, or watching the Sorting to realize that Charra Black didn't make it to Gryffindor Table.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall called. A boy with blond hair slicked back, proudly walked forward with his head held high. Secretly, he was quite nervous. How was he going to pull this act off? What if he needed to be at two places at the same time? He _knew_ this was a bad idea. Why did he listen to Charra's wishes and depressing thoughts? And just _why_ was Mother convinced that it was a good idea?

The Sorting Hat was plopped on his head.

The Hat barely said, _"Like, I said, those switching acts between you two, orchestrated by_ you _were quite..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so, Draco Malfy walked to the Slytherin Table feeling dread pool in his stomach. This was not what he imagined Hogwarts to be.

And he had _hoped_ Charra would get into Slytherin. But, he knew she was made for Gryffindor. The next seven were going to be stressful. Especially as he had made an enemy of Harry Potter by acting in Lucius' expectations.

 _"Why can't I just stop all these lies?"_ He thought.

 _"Because, then, you would have to face that horrible Father of ours,"_ Charra giggled. _"And life wouldn't be fun!"_

Draco felt that she was only able to say this because _she_ wasn't the one getting them through this. Oh, sometimes, how he _hated_ being the older one.

* * *

 ***Never been pregnant before, I don't know anything about the process. Sorry for any false information!**

 ****Charra means happiness or joy. And her last name is Black because Narcissa wants it to be _her_ child. And because... no one is supposed to know she is Draco.**

 **How was it? Rate it 1 - 10, 1 being the worst, 10 being the best!**

 **And um... anyone willing to adopt?**


End file.
